This invention relates to a device for use in removal of foreign objects from a tract of the human body such as the gastrointestinal tract.
It is often the case that foreign objects will enter the human body through regions such as the gastrointestinal tract, for example, by swallowing. Typically, when it is desired to remove a foreign object through the tract of the human body, often damage is caused by removal of the object. Up to now no device has been designed for use, for example, with an endoscope or other like device for removing such objects.
One prior art device which at first glance appears similar in structure, but fails to provide the necessary function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,190. This patent discloses a heart stimulation eletrode with a conical positioning parachute. The structure of the parachute responds to the blood flowing in a vein to draw the electrode into the heart. When the electrode is withdrawn from the heart the parachute inverts allowing for withdrawal of the electrode without damage to the vein tissue. However, this patent fails to disclose a device for permitting withdrawal of a foreign body from the human cavity and instead, the functioning of the parachute is merely for the purpose of preventing damage caused by the parachute itself. There is no means provided for covering the electrode upon withdrawal through the vein.
Also related is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 724,913 which relates to a syringe nozzle suitable for irrigating, for example, the rectum. The syringe nozzle includes a bell-shaped member secured to the tip of the syringe with the bell-shaped member sealing against the which the syringe is being employed. This device merely provides a sealing function and the problems of removing a foreign object, with a device which inverts to provide a protective function, from the human cavity through a passage thereof is not addressed.